Fetch Me a New Soul Mate Please
by UnleashTheDinosaurs
Summary: In a world where every single Hylian is born with a destined soul mate, Blue, your cliche high school jock, and Red, the cliche high school jock's favourite punching bag, have recently turned 16; the age when Hylians are able to begin their search for their soul mates. But their soul mates come into their lives a lot quicker and are quite different than they expected...


**OH MAH GAWD IT'S A ONE-SHOT**

**AND IT'S ALSO A FLUFF-SHOT HORRY SHEET**

**"BUT DINO, SHOULDN'T YOU BE WORKING ON 'LoZ Total Drama Island'?"**

**WHY YES, YOU ARE CORRECT SIR, AND I AM ALMOST DONE WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER, BUT THIS IDEA CAME TO ME THROUGH THE INSPIRATION OF A TUMBLR POST AND I HAD TO WRITE IT OKAY DON'T HURT ME I'M SORRY**

**...**

**Okay, I'm done yelling now.**

**Enjoy this story~! Talk to you in the Author's Notes at the end :3**

* * *

Red's life was a hard one.

To the ignorant outsider, Red's life was exemplary. Finances were never a nuisance, grades only broke more outstanding records as time passed, there was always nutritious food served for all three meals of the day, the roof over his head was never damp or torn, and his future looked absolutely golden.

His golden future reflected brilliant beams of light that was forced upon everyone's eyes. The beams often made others jealous or just downright irritated. While Red was constantly driving closer and closer to success, other teenagers found themselves smoking whatever they could get their hands on between building walls and just behind school property; their former radiant futures dimming with each inhale. If they couldn't have a bright future why should Red?

Blue was one of these teenagers. He had restraint himself from getting high every second night like a few of his close friends, but every Friday he found himself at a raging party surrounded by sweaty bodies and a half filled bottle of alcohol in his hands, swallowing down the bitter taste in hopes it could make him forget about his screwed, ill-fated life. But time would pull Saturday's sun into the skies, and it's another day for Blue to constantly wonder what he did in his past life to deserve the life he was given.

Fate did horrible things. Sadistic little Fate brought on disaster after disaster upon its unfortunate victims. But every now and then Fate decided to change up the pace and bring on a little happiness. And what's a better form of happiness than good ol' love? It was made fact that after every Hylian turned 16, they'd be able to find their one and only soul mate. When both parties were of age, their chests would glow a deep orange when they got close enough. It was romantic to imagine two strangers randomly bumping into each other on the street, making their chests light up the amorous orange hue. They'd lock eyes, nervously greet themselves, and a few years later they'd be living in a beautiful house surrounded by a white picket fence with a baby on the way.

When Blue was a child, he fantasized about being swept away by his soul mate. He imagined his soul mate to be a tall, handsome prince in shining armor, ready to take him away from his broken family. But as he grew, reality kicked in. Reality decided to shatter all his hopes and dreams and replace it with the realization that he would probably never find his soul mate, and even if he did, it probably wouldn't be a knight in shining armour, much less a male. He was supposed to be the tall muscular hero – the knight in shining armor he romanticized as a child – not the other way around.

Eventually, Blue found himself stuck in a cliché life as the high school jock; lowering his standards to ditzy girls, winning basketball trophies for the school to admire, and shoving various "nerds" into lockers. His particular favourite nerd's life to ruin was Red Barberis; the teachers' pride and joy, and the classmates' most hated and aggravating. Red wasn't an aggravating person by any means. The boy had a cutesy face, large light blue eyes, and glossy blonde hair that never seemed to want to go into any sort of shape or pattern no matter how hard he tried. He was sweet and - for the most part - forgiving. But even the kindest people have their limits, and a certain high school jock exceeded those limits far too long ago.

Blue would greet Red with an insult, Red would ignore him and go to class, mid-day Blue would find something that irritated him and do it constantly until he snapped, Blue would play victim just to get on his nerves, and at the end of the day, beat him up or shove him into the trash to top it all off. It was their daily routine, and for the three years they had known each other, it hadn't changed once.

But change occurred on the morning of February 25th; Blue's 16th anniversary since the day he was born into his miserable world. None of his family bothered to acknowledge it was his birthday, let alone say good morning. But being popular at school gave Blue an optimistic thought that his friends there would acknowledge his special day.

If Blue hadn't changed from his youthful self when he was a child, he would've been ecstatic that it was his 16th birthday; he was finally of age to search for his beloved soul mate. But life seemed to take a toll on his hopeful demeanor and now it was just another birthday to Blue. He had given up thinking about soul mates a long time ago anyway.

His runners bounced against the glossy floors of the boisterous high school as he trod lightly through the halls. The tiring office lights shone down unattractively on the teenager's faces and the lack of colour in the school deteriorated the student's energy by the second. Soon enough Blue reached his locker and swung it open swiftly. It didn't take more than ten minutes for students to start approaching him with birthday wishes and birthday punches. Blue enjoyed the attention, though he tried to play up his cool character with a disregard for all the birthday wishes and gifts. He found himself glancing down at his chest every time one of his friends passed by, j-just out of curiosity! It's not like he wanted to find his soul mate today! Besides, out of the 8 billion people on planet Earth, what are the chances Blue's soul mate even attended his school?

Out of the corner of his dark blue eyes, Blue noticed his little nerd buddy, fumbling to pick up the fallen pieces of paper from his flooded bright red binder. He smirked. Bugging the crap out of Red was the highlight of Blue's day. He felt like his day wasn't really complete unless he spoke to him at least once. And by speaking, Blue meant beating up. It's not like he actually cared for the dork.

"Hey Punk, it's my birthday remember? So where's my fucking birthday gift, huh?" Blue waltzed up to Red, whipped him around, and pushed him against the lockers. Red muttered out an idiotic response that Blue couldn't make out. "What? You're saying you didn't get me a gift?" Blue played victim, a pouting, sad look sprawled across his face.

"Why would I ever give you a gift?!" Red finally spat, having to draw his eye line up to make contact with his personal bully. Not even a few months back, Red would've never spoken back at Blue, but too many days coming back home with bloody noses and destroyed technology made him want nothing more than to speak his mind and one day get his sweet, sweet revenge.

"So that I wouldn't feel the need to do this," Blue growled, raising his leg to knee his victim in the crouch when a sudden orange glow immerging from his chest stopped him from doing so. His deep blue eyes widened at the colour, noticing Red's chest was glowing too. The boy's went quiet, their breaths shaky, and their minds racing with complicated thoughts. One thing was for certain.

They were each other's soul mates.

The school bell sang its irritating song that Red and Blue could barely hear over their own thoughts. Blue - the guy he had hated from their first meeting, the guy who's life he sworn to make miserable the day he grew taller than 5'6", was now his soul mate. A soul mate was someone who was to be your other half; a person who you feel a deep level of intimacy with the moment you make eye contact. It's a special person who brings you joy and makes you feel peaceful when you're around them. _So how did Red get paired up with him?!_

Once the orange glow faded, their blue eyes gingerly rose from each other's chest and into each other's eyes. Blue swallowed down a ball of saliva down his throat. _There's no way in hell this nerd was my soul mate! My soul mate's supposed to be a simpleminded girl with big breasts and no talent._ Blue thoughts swirled through his head, never breaking eye contact. _There must be something wrong… Fate must've made a mistake or something… Can Fate even make mistakes? Now that I think about it, it's not like Red is unattractive…_

At this point, the hallways were completely empty. None of the students noticed Blue and Red's dramatic connection. Blue wished he could just go about his day like every other one of his classmates, but he just met his soul mate. In all actuality, Blue was quite green about the whole "soul-mate-situation". His older cousin, Green Nicolas, tried to briefly explain it all, but Blue was only a kid then so most of what he told him has been forgotten over time. He would've asked his older brother about it, but he was on a two year trip traveling the world, partly because he wanted to get away from his family and partly because he wanted to find his own soul mate. _What's the protocol here? Most people who find out they're soul mates don't know each other, so they introduce themselves and shake hands and all that crap. But what do you do if your soul mate's the kid you've been beating up for three years straight?_

_Does this even have to be dealt with now? I have class to go to anyway… _Blue thought as he pushed back from Red. He fixed the strap of his backpack wrapped around his shoulder, turned on his heel with squeak from the polished floors, and trotted off like nothing happened. Contrary to what most people might believe, Blue was actually quite the expert on running away from his problems. If something required too much effort or thinking, he'd just turn around and walk away.

"H-Hey! Where're you going?!" Red inquired, whipping his arm out and pulling him back.

Blue could've easily ripped his arm out of the scrawny boy's light grip and continued down the hall to his class, but for a reason he wasn't quite aware of, Blue stopped and stayed in his grasp. "Going to class." He replied plainly.

"B-But-I mean… We just found out we're soul mates! Soul. Mates. Don't you realize what that means?!"

"Uh, yeah. I know what it means Dimwit." Blue grumbled. "Just because I'm your soul mate doesn't mean I _want_ to be your soul mate."

"W-Well, I don't either it's just…" Red lowered his gaze. Sure, Red knew plenty of people who decided not to be with their soul mates. His own mother and father were never meant to be. They were just tired of trying to find their other puzzle piece, so they settled for each other. Never did they quite fit, but they were close enough to do the job. However, Red wasn't quite sure he wanted to be like his parents; always uncomfortable, wondering what life would've been like if they had just gone out that extra mile to find their beloved, and never quite as happy as they dreamed to be as a child. "We're meant to be together Blue… I'm not saying I want to be with you it's just… I don't want to spend the rest of my life with someone I know isn't the right one…"

"Look Nerd, even if tried to work out a relationship, I wouldn't be able to make you happy, and you sure as hell won't make me any happier, so let's not even bother." Blue said with a disappointed undertone. The days he spent dreaming about his amazing soul mate as a kid; big, gallant, strong; and it ends up being a skinny, insecure brat named Red. _What a letdown._ Blue went about his way down the hall without another word. Red watched him go; crestfallen at first, but this was Blue, his scornful bully that he's cursed for years. _Why should I be disappointed? I should be happy he doesn't want to try a relationship! It's not like I really wanted to try anyway… _Red thought to himself,

_There's just no way we could possibly be soul mates._

* * *

The clouds were swollen, floating above with grey underbellies to cover up the light blue skies that people closely associated with happiness. However no tears fell from the clouds. Instead it just sent a chilling breeze that grew goose bumps along the citizens' unclothed skin. Against the wind, Red raced, his feet slapping against the pavement and his nose and fingertips numb from the cold. All Red wanted was for it to snow. He dreaded days like this when the skies just gleamed grey but with no substance like raindrops or snowflakes. It was just dull, and dull reminded him too much like his life.

Surely his parents must've thought that the intense training and studying they put Red through would wear on him after a while. Well, that was the thought Red told himself optimistically; that his parents would understand if he spoke up about it all. There are only so many compliments about being a child-genius before it begins to mean nothing. In his late elementary years, Red loved the thought of becoming one of Hyrule's most-needed lawyers; smart, positive, and not to mention charming enough to win over the judges. But was it not possible to reach your dream without the expense of throwing away the rest of your life?

Friends: _What are friends?_ Lovers: _Who'd waste their time with lovers when you could be rich and wealthy?_ Money: _To be rich is to have power. Money should be your main priority._

Those were drilled into Red's brain for a majority of Red's childhood, even more so than his brother, Vio, mainly because Vio was the smart, obedient type as a child while Red was the doltish, clutz that his family used to be so disappointed in. How ironic it was that Vio was now working at cheap Laundromat while Red was winning university scholarships by the second.

Any other weather and Red would've been able to push those thoughts to the back of his head and waltz on like nothing in his life was wrong. Despite the circumstances he was in, Red was generally a very positive and optimistic person, but with the skies so sorrowful and discoloured, Red felt like the only thing he could think of was all the faults in his life. He was pressured into becoming a child-genius, his new found soul mate was his personal tormentor, and his unknown, ever-growing depression was as strong as ever. It was days like these that Red realized all that smiling he did really was just a mask.

A single-note ringtone sounded from his jean pocket, suddenly yanking him from the thoughts in his head and back to reality. _Where was I walking again? Ah, that's right; I was going to meet Blue at the park._ Somehow Blue had gotten his hands on Red's number and texted him to come over to the park "ASAP". _Like I should even give him the time of day…_ Red grumbled in his head. _What does he want? To beat me up and steal my notes from Social Studies again?_ But Red still kept trudging through the wind, making his way to the nearby park.

Of course, Red knew Blue didn't want to steal his homework. They just discovered they were soul mates. The two immature teenagers were meant to be together, get married, and maybe raise a child. He probably wanted to talk about it. Not that there was a lot to speak about. The two of them had come to mutual agreement that they had no intentions of ever dating each other.

The red-clothed boy whipped the phone from his pocket and read the recent message:

**[Brother]**

**Hey, Parents are wondering where you ran off to. You haven't said a word since yesterday before you went to school. Is everything alright?**

**[Sent 2:45PM]**

Red sighed. _I guess I have been suspiciously quiet, huh?_

**[Red]**

**Just went 2 vzit frnd park. b home soon.**

**[Sent 2:49PM]**

Yes, the child-genius typed like a dumb blonde. _It's just faster, alright?_ Approaching the last corner he had to turn to reach his destination, Red was about to slip the phone back into his pocket when it rang again. Red stopped right before the turn and opened back up his smart phone.

**[Brother]**

**You don't have friends.**

**[Sent 2:50PM]**

Red groaned.

**[Red]**

**Touché.**

**[Sent 2:52PM]**

**[Red]**

**its kinda a long stry. tel u when i get home.**

**[Sent 2:52PM]**

**[Brother]**

**Why not tell me now?**

**[Sent 2:53PM]**

**[Red] **

**cuz did it evr accur 2 u tht im busy?**

**[Sent 2:54PM]**

**[Brother]**

**Well, yes, but you're texting me now, so you can't be that busy. What's wrong?**

**[Sent 2:55PM]**

Red genuinely considered typing out his whole soul mate situation to his brother, but he never really trusted his him. Never had the two siblings got along. They were both raised selfish and relatively greedy. The two grew up despising having to share, be compared, and even talk to each other. Now Vio was expecting Red to suddenly share his life at school from the hatred of studying to the bullying to his new found soul mate? _Yeah, I don't think so. _

**[Brother]**

**It's not like you have anyone else to tell.**

**[Sent 2:57PM]**

…_He does have a point. And I do need someone else's opinion…_

Another sigh escaped his mouth.

**[Red]**

**ur not allowed 2 laugh, got it? **

**[Sent 2:58PM]**

**[Brother]**

**Knowing you, I probably will.**

**[Sent 2:58PM]**

**[Red]**

…**Thx. Look theres this guy skol. Blue. Hes been bullying me since day1. Its so stupd & he gets on my nerves all th time. So yestrdy he comes up 2 me sayin its his bday or somethng stupd and sudenly both our chests glow.**

**[Sent 3:00PM]**

**[Red]**

**Vio, were soul mates.**

**[Sent 3:00PM]**

Red was forced to wait with anticipation, tapping his fingers against the plastic case around his phone. Red was in much need of some wisdom before his meeting with Blue. Though Vio had dropped out of high-school due to all the painful stress and boredom of being "the smart kid", Red's brother was still quite wise and surprisingly street smart. He was probably writing back a long paragraph of advice and wise words of wisdom.

**[Brother]**

**Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah XD**

**[Sent 3:05PM]**

**[Brother]**

**I'm seriously laughing right now! That's hilarious!**

**[Sent 3:05PM]**

**[Brother]**

**Also, was that the correct use of "XD"?**

**[Sent 3:05PM]**

_Okay, not that street smart._

**[Red]**

**This is sreious Vio! Hes my soul m8!**

**[Sent 3:06PM]**

**[Brother]**

**Its hrd 2 tke u sreiously whn u tlk liek ths**

**[Sent 3:06PM]**

**[Brother]**

**It hurts to type like that. How do you do it?**

**[Sent 3:06PM]**

**[Red]**

**-.-**

**[Sent 3:06PM]**

**[Brother]**

**What face is that supposed to be anyway? I don't see it.**

**[Sent 3:07PM]**

**[Brother]**

**Seriously though, why don't you just date him? We always knew you were gay anyway.**

**[Sent 3:07PM]**

**[Red]**

**U serious?! This is Blue wer tlking abot! Hes th resn i come home w/ blak eyes.**

**[Sent 3:07PM]**

**[Brother]**

**But you don't really know him all that well. He could be a swell guy.**

**[Sent 3:07PM]**

**[Red]**

**Swell guy?! I just said blak eyes!**

**[Sent 3:08PM]**

**[Red]**

**& wat do u mean, ive known him 4 3 years now!**

**[Sent 3:08PM]**

**[Brother]**

**Yes, but you don't KNOW him, do you?**

**[Sent 3:08PM]**

What Vio had said was the truth. Underneath that strong demeanor could be just a kid who's going through something like Red was. Maybe the "high school jock" cliché was just a front he put up so people wouldn't know who he really was. Now Red was curious. Maybe the type of person Red always thought he'd end up with was the Blue he just never got to really _know_.

Red smiled at the sanguine thought, skipping around the corner to see Blue, impatiently pacing by a wooden park bench. _Now that I think about it… He is pretty handsome…_ Red thought to himself, oblivious to the blush spread across his cheeks. _Maybe Vio was right. Blue could be just what I'm looking for. I just have to tr-Wait a minute, what did he mean "We always knew you were gay"?!_

"You're late!" Blue snaps before continuing on without much hesitation. "Okay, I talked to a witch after school yesterday. Apparently it is possible to change your soul mate, but you need both soul mates to do it. Actually, it sounds pretty easy; all you need is an eye of newt, the claw of an aru lowder, the toenail of a hinox-"

"Blue! Stop talking!" Red cut the taller boy's rambles short. "You talked to a witch?! Do you even know what a hinox is?!"

"…Some type of bird?"

Red felt like slapping his hand against his forehead.

"Is this why you called me here?"

"Uh, yeah. We're going to go change our soul mates. I wonder who's next in line for me… I hope it's someone taller..." Blue pondered, taking a seat on the park bench. Red sighed, refusing to sit next to the guy who used him as a personal punching bag.

"You're actually serious about this…?" Red raised a brow_. Changing soul mates?! Sure, lots of people don't date their soul mates on purpose but… changing your soul mate? I never even considered it…_ Blue gave an affirmative nod. "Y-You know… I was thinking actually…"

"Hm?"

"Maybe we should just give it a go."

Blue blinked.

"A what?"

"Y-You know! Go out… Get to know each other… T-That kind of thing…"

Blue blinked twice.

"Are you on drugs?"

"N-No! Don't tell me you haven't thought about it! I mean…" Red trailed off as he fumbled with his pale fingers behind his back.

"Dude, we talked about this! Neither of us even want to date each other! There's no way it's gonna happen. Now, I heard there's a couple of aru lowder somewhere in the desert. If we leave now we migh-"

"I am not going to the desert!" Blue was cut short again by a pouting Red. "How about we just… try going out together…"

"We are _not_ going on a date. I don't want to waste my money on a nerd like you." Blue scoffed, leaning back against the wood and placing his hands on the back of his head.

Red rolled his eyes as he plopped down beside Blue. "Fine, no date. Let's just… Uh…"

"Spit it out Dork."

"We could just… Er… Kiss…?"

Blue blinked three times in a row.

"You're shitting me, right?"

"N-No I'm not! Look, if neither of us enjoys it, we'll go our separate ways and I'll never bring it up again but…" Red started to slouch, leaning forward on his knees. "I-I just don't want to live life wondering what it could've been like if I just chased after my soul mate. It's just… you're supposedly my one and only. What if I end up with someone else and I find myself unhappy because I'm not with my true lover?"

"You're thinking way too hard about this." Blue said a real laugh; one Red had never gotten the privilege to hear. "But if it'll make you feel better… I guess just one wouldn't kill me…"

Red flushed. _H-He actually agreed?!_ Red was genuinely shocked. "U-Uh… Okay then. Let's do it…" He awkwardly said as the two of them purposely took their time getting close. Eventually the two found themselves close enough to feel each other's breath on their skin. With their lips slightly pursed and their eyes half-lidded, the couple finally leaned in for a quick, experimental peck on the lips. If Red was to be honest, he'd say he was slightly disappointed.

"See? Bad, right? We ain't meant to be Kiddo. So anyway, about that eye of new-"

"Actually Blue…" Red cut him short again, purely to prevent him from talking more idiotic stuff about changing soul mates. But now that he had his attention he had to say something… "I-It actually wasn't that bad…" _Well, it's not like I'm lying… It was kinda nice…_

Blue felt his face become uncontrollably hot. Something about Red's cute face suddenly made his own flush a deep red and his heart strings feel like they're being tugged at. _W-What the hell?! He's never made me feel this way before! Hell, no one's ever made me feel this way before! _Blue shouted in his head, taking a hand to cover part of his face in attempt to cover up his furious blush.

"B-Blue…?"

"T-There's no way! No way! We're doing this again!" Blue demanded, forcefully grabbing onto Red's shoulder and pulling him into another kiss. This one was more dynamic and forceful. The kiss lingered as Blue took a lot more time pulling away, taking a few moments to lightly nip at Red's bottom lip. Once their mouths had finally broken contact, the two opened their eyes to find Red was the one blushing from ear to ear this time. _Did… Did he actually enjoy that?!_ "S-See?! I'm totally into that biting thing! You obviously didn't like that, right? Right?!" Blue fumbled an awkward response in hopes that Red would agree with him, but Red stayed quiet, his face selling out his obvious reply.

"Ugh! Seriously, one more!" Blue insisted. He gripped the sides of Red's face and crashed his lips against his. Blue took a hold of the split second Red slightly gapped open his mouth to bring some tongue into the kiss. He deepened the kiss by the second, mentally crossing his fingers that Red would be alarmed by his sudden forcefulness, shove him away, and never even think about going out with him again. But instead it only encouraged Red to kiss back, his fingers lacing through Blue's dirty blond hair and his eyelids fluttering shut.

Blue growled in frustration and he trailed his tongue further into Red's mouth. It was an odd situation the teen had got himself into; he was actually trying to prove to someone that he was a _bad_ kisser. But the more Blue tried the more Red seemed to be enjoying it. Either Blue didn't know what he was doing (which was probably true; his mind was quite foggy at this point), or Red just had a weird taste in kissers.

Finally having enough, Blue roughly shoved the boy away and jumped up to his feet. He shouted, "What is wrong with you?!" Blue kicked the dirt violently, making Red let out a tiny squeal as he coiled up his body in defense. He grumbled multiple curses under his breath as he paced back and forth in front of Red. With one of his coarse hands ruffling through his dirty blonde hair, Blue let out a elongated sigh to cool down his temper. Once he was relatively relaxed, Blue spoke, "Look… Red… It's just going to be a waste of time; us trying this out I mean. It won't take you long before you get fed up with how much of a douchebag I am. Other girls are too dumb to notice or are dumb enough to be actually attracted to guys like me. But you're smart. You wouldn't let me treat you the way I would. It's just…"

"…But are you actually a douchebag jock? Behind all that, there's a different person, isn't there?" Red asked, clasping his hands cutely behind his back as he jumped up onto his feet. "Who are you really?"

"Goddesses Red… I don't even know who I am…" Blues replied, his eyes widening in realization. He knew being that stupid high school jock was just a front, but what was it hiding? What was this "Blue" that he was trying to cover up? Blue didn't even know himself.

Red hummed with a tiny smile tugging at his lips. "Well, that's good then; I've been having trouble figuring out who I am and what I want as well. Maybe we could figure it out together…?"

Blue paused. That did sound kind of nice. The thought of standing alongside someone who could understand him seemed like a warm thought. Whenever they needed comfort they'd be right there provide warmth. If they ever felt like they were going to fall, the other would be standing right next to them, supporting their weight. Maybe Red was that knight Blue dreamed of as a child who was going to take him away from his drunken father and the guilt that made him feel like he was dragging around heavy chains from his ankles since the day his mother died. The idea sounded nice, but could this scrawny little kid really make that idea a reality?

"How about… I'll think about it-"

"Okay!" Red chimed, cutting Blue off as he pulled him into a hug. The shorter blonde wasn't really sure why his view of his ex-bully had changed so suddenly. Just yesterday all he wanted was to give Blue a taste of his own medicine by tying him to a chair and leaving him in the middle of a cornfield. Now he was hugging him…? Could Red even trust this guy? He did ruin his life for the past three years. But as he buried his face further into the front of Blue's thick hoodie, he felt a weird sense of trust and safety.

"H-Hey! I'm not into hugs n' stuff! G-Get off!" Blue grumbled, half-heartedly trying to pry Red off of him. "I was going to say, only _if_ you pay for our first date."

"Deal." Red replied with a wink. Blue suddenly found Red's hand intertwined with his own as his soul mate dragged him along the cobblestone path. "C'mon! Let's make it a date right now!"

* * *

"Okay, I'm off!" A handsome, blonde 27-year old man dressed in a slick, black suit and a _red_ tie around his neck called out aimlessly into the spacious house. The modern home was filled with half-empty cardboard boxes, colourful toddler toys and a giant stuffed dragon with a princess and knight figurine beside it. The skidding and light foot-steps briskly approaching him made the man stop halfway through the door with a quiet chuckle.

"Daddy!" A bright little girl squealed, nearly tripping as her socks slipped against the laminate floors. "Where are you going?" She asked curiously. The two brown ponytails on the sides of her head bobbed as she tilted her head slightly to the left. The father turned around, crouching down to the little girl's level.

"Daddy's gonna go help someone, Lilith." The father said with a hum, a sweet smile rising on his face.

"How?" Lilith questioned, continuously bouncing up and down. The 5-year old found it far too difficult to control the amount of energy inside her body.

"Well, there's this very sweet man named Alfie and people think he did some mean things. They want to take away his home and throw him in jail, so I'm going to prove to everyone that he's not a mean man." The father explained, ruffling a hand through his daughter's hair.

The girl giggled as a blush appeared across her cheeks. "So Daddy's a hero!" Lilith cheered. She quickly ran across the hall and poked her head into the kitchen as she shouted, "Dad! Did you know that Daddy's a hero?"

A loud laugh sounded from the kitchen as a tall man with dirty blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and a food-stained ¾ sleeved shirt emerged into the hallway. He swiftly swooped up Lilith and propped her on his shoulder as he sauntered down towards "Daddy" currently leaning against the front doorframe. "I did know that. He's kind of like a knight in shining armour, isn't he?"

"A knight in shining armour…?" The man in the doorway questioned with an uncontrollable smile on his lips.

The dirty-blonde haired father shrugged with a faint blush, immediately regretting having said that. "Well, you saved me more than once…" He muttered a cheesy response. "And he saved you when he decided to adopt you last year." The man gestured to young Lilith, who smiled brightly in response.

"Well, I'm sorry to have to leave you Princesses, but Sir. Red has to leave for work now." Red teased as he approached Lilith on his lover's shoulder and placed a gentle kiss on her hand. Lilith pouted.

"I'm a queen!" She corrected, extremely serious. "Dad's a princess."

"Forgive me." Red laughed as he turned to "Dad". "Take good care of our Queen, Princess Blue."

Blue playfully glared back at the nickname. Red just giggled before placing his lips lightly on his soul mate's. The kiss didn't last long; not with Lilith squealing, "Eeeeeeewwwwwww!" in response.

As Red made his way out of the door, Blue slowly waltzed back to the kitchen with Lilith still balancing on his shoulder. "Dad! I wanna play dress up!" Lilith sang, hitting Blue's head repeatedly like a drum.

"_Ouch_! Okay! Okay! We'll play dress up! But I'm not putting on makeup this time." Blue reluctantly agreed as he lifted the girl off his shoulder and back to the ground. It didn't take more than a few seconds before Blue found himself being dragged towards Lilith's playroom, much like how Red had dragged him through the streets on their first date. A subconscious smile tugged on his lips as the nostalgic thought passed through his head. Somehow, through all the crashing waves of their lives, Blue and Red managed to hang onto each other. Against all odds, Red managed to turn around Blue's ill-fated life and Blue managed to help Red conquer his depression and support him along the rocky path towards becoming a successful lawyer.

They made it to a point in their life where everything seemed alright. The water was calm. And neither of them were scared of their future. For once, both of their futures looked bright.

And though it took Blue a while,

He realized that Fate choosing Red to be his soul mate was far from a mistake.

* * *

_**CUTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!**_

_**I love writing "texting" scenes. I don't know why. They're just funny. **_

_**So, sorry for making Blue an asshole and Red a dork at the beginning, but hopefully you found it adorable ^,^**_

_**I wrote this and cleaned it and polished it and then published it and ate a cheese burger and made myself pizza and did one or two sit ups and drew a picture all in two days! Wowza! I'm on a roll! Now to finish LoZ TDI...**_

_***Mysteriously throws on hoodie that makes shadows over the top part of my face* *Talks in a mysterious and sketchy voice* Hey... Hey Kid... If you haven't read LoZ TDI yet, you should do it... C'mon, it's totally free and all the cool kids are doing it. Just click the my username so you can go to my profile. It's not addicting Man... just read one chapter... maybe two... then maybe three or four more...**_

_**Soooooooooooooooooooooooo, let me know what you thought of my fluff-shot in a fancy-smancy review! It'd make me very happy! And who doesn't want to make a cute dinosaur happy?**_

_**Okay, okay, I'll stop talking to you...**_

_**See you guys on whatever I publish next~!**_

_**Lots of hugs!**_

_**-Dino**_


End file.
